Turn Me On
by Trinityangel
Summary: The dam has broken and there is no going back. One incendiary glance has ignited, like a match to kerosene, and there will be no patching this up. SM&WW. Together for the first time. Mature content in chapter one. New chapter posted.
1. Chapter 1

Turn me on  
Trinity Angel  
Rating: M

The dam has broken and there is no going back. One incendiary glance has ignited, like a match to kerosene, and there will be no patching this up. There will be no starting over, no forgetting and goddamnit, no regrets. Plaster cracks and Diana swears she can feel the steel beams of the building start to bend. This is dangerous, people could be hurt, but for one selfishly indulgent second, frankly, she doesn't give a damn. His hands push up along her body, molding every curve as though he'd been the first to sculpt her from clay. From hip to waist, ribs to shoulders. His hands finally settle against her bare skin with a force that would have broken a lesser woman's neck. The thought would have brought a nasty smirk to her lips had they not been otherwise occupied. She is not a lesser woman. Hell, she's not even mortal. Pride swells as, once again, Diana is reminded that she is not just Diana Prince: she is Diana of Themyscira, princess of the Amazons, daughter of Hippolyta, creation of the Gods. No one can claim her, no soul in this world holds power over her, but tonight...tonight she's found her equal. No one in the world can meet him like she can, no one can contain him like her, and if she has her way (which she _finally_ damn sure will) none but her ever will.

His hands move again, parting the thick strands of her midnight hair with his fingers. The tips press against her scalp and though she can feel the pressure, it doesn't bother her in the least. In fact, it spurs her on. These kisses, these touches they'll barely mar her alabaster skin, leaving behind maybe-

"Oh!" A shudder rolls through from top of her head, curling her toes, as his teeth find purchase on her collarbone...That might leave a mark.

"Diana...I'm sorry, I'm sorry," The apology is whispered against her skin, and for an excruciating second, Clark's hands stop moving. Diana's eyes open to half-mast meeting a gaze that nearly mirrors her own, save for his desire seems to suddenly be tempered with worry. "Are you alright?" He should stop. Clark knows he should stop, examine her skin and make sure he didn't do any damage, but he can't pull away. His hips are firmly secured to hers, but for the moment he halts their motion. An extremely grueling moment. He should have been more careful. God if he hurt her, he'll never forgive himself.

"Shut up, shut up..." When Diana's eyes open, they're once again filled with the same fury that got them in this predicament in the first place. Not that he's complaining. Then again, neither is she. "Shut up, Kal. I am no mortal woman. I will _not_ break." As if to prove her point, Diana finds his lower lip and returns a sharp bite, and he can feel it. Clark can feel it all the way to his bones, to the depths of his heart that he swore would never be found. The responding growl only draws a laugh from her lips and the last thought Clark has before his lust takes over is that if she's laughing and not screaming his name, then he's got some work to do.

With a shift of her hips and a push that does her Amazon heritage proud, Diana tries to turn the tides, but Clark will have none of it. A push of his own and she is her pinned back against the wall of his apartment. It pisses her off a little. She is the hunter, never the prey. But another part of her screams out in triumph. _Finally!_ Finally an equal. She is not bested, not by a long shot, even if she is just the slightest bit inexperienced. This is a new challenge, one that is almost completely unknown to her, but Diana has never turned from a challenge, let alone a challenge from him. The arena is different, but the contact is as exhilarating as one of their training. More so, if she's being honest. And really, what better time than now to be honest?

"Kal I-" Her words are stopped by his lips finding hers again. It hurts a bit, but deliciously so.

"Please," His tone perks her ears, catching her attention more than the sudden halt of his kiss. "Please don't tell me to stop. I can't. God, help me, Diana, I can't." He sounds remorseful, the slightest bit desperate even. Her lashes part and the sky blue gaze that catches hers is so needy she can't look away. Drowning, this must be what drowning feels like. Never one to overdo torture, Diana merely presses her lips back to his with a passion, and _a love_ that she couldn't contain, even if she wanted to.

Clark feels a relief that he can't even express. This one chance, this one chance to finally let go...If she'd have asked him to stop, no, _told him_ to stop (because something tells him she wouldn't do much _asking_ tonight) he would have, but it would have killed him. A part of him would have died right then and there at her feet, never to be revived. But she didn't, bless her, Diana didn't so much as pause and the need he feels for her roars to life again.

This feeling, this intense need to just let go has always been lingering. Just beneath the surface, begging to be let go, but tightly restrained. Never before, has Clark felt so completely and utterly out of control. But she's right, as usual, Diana, _his_ Diana is right; she won't break and he loves her all the more for it.

_I love her_. The realization is less staggering and more like a puzzle piece falling into place, as if a part of him has known it all along.

There would be a time for words from both of them, but this is not it.

Instinct offers the motion and Diana's hips roll against his. It's a gunshot and the race is on both trying to see who can get the other undressed first. Wild, the picture is wild, and more than one piece of clothing is being stretched to its ripping point. After a while they give up, knowing full nudity will take more time than they want to spare and this candle is burning at both ends. Kal, because he is most certainly no longer the bumbling Clark by this point, pushes aside the blue material separating them and Diana works his tights down to mid-thigh. Catching her knee under his forearm, he lifts and with one push, he's home. Blessedly home.

Any thoughts from there are basal. Kal barely registers what might have been a bit of resistance, and Diana most certainly gives him no time to ponder it further. He pushes, she pulls. He bites, she returns the favor. They are a frenzy of movement until, with a cry muffled into his half bare shoulder, and a gasp from his lips it's over. Sated, Kal lowers them both unceremoniously to the floor, but with a bit more care then it seems he's shown for his apartment wall. That would have to be fixed. The frown it causes doesn't last though, melting back into a content smile. Seconds slip into minutes, their breathing steadies. Carefully, he starts to pull bits of plaster from her hair.

"Diana," This would have to be broached. Awkwardly was better than nothing. "Were you a...what I'm trying to say is, well...was this your-"

And Clark is back. Diana perks a brow. Eh, a little torture every now and then didn't really hurt.

"You're just going to let me fumble here, aren't you?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well, were you?"

"Mmhmm."

"I'm sorry-"

"I swear to every god on Olympus, if you apologize once more I'm leaving." She starts to sit up, wondering if she could put her outfit together enough to make a dignified exit. Probably not. "I don't want your apologies. If I didn't want this to happen, right here, right now, with you, it wouldn't have happened. I don't want you to change this-this _gift_ into anything other than exactly what it was, _perfect_. I am an _Amazon_. I am-"

"It was perfect, huh?"

"I am _not_ finished." Smug was not a good color on Superman, or any man, if she was being honest.

"Alright, alright. I hear you, Diana. You aren't going to wither, shatter, or break. I just would have done things...differently."

"Kal, I didn't want differently. I _don't_ want differently. If I wanted differently I wouldn't have walked in here and started screaming at you," She pauses. What _were_ they fighting about? The memory didn't come. She continues. "I would have arrived dressed in virginal white like a sacrifice and offered myself to you. I wanted it just like you gave it. Nothing more, nothing less. I want every bit of you. Every. Single. Bit. Everything you can throw at me, I want it. I love it. I love you."

This time it's Clark who perks a brow. She loves him? Did he hear that right? She _loves_ him? Well, shoot. He's excited, in more ways than one.

She's irritated, he can see it in the lines of her face, can feel it as her nails curl back into his flesh.

He can feel it. It feels like…like what he assumes touch feels like for everyone else in the world not bothered with the thought that one wrong touch could irreparably damage, well, anything or anyone. It turns him on. Jesus, she turns him on...

"We're going to have to discuss this."

"Obviously," She sighs, annoyed, and meets his eyes. How does he get under her skin like this? His gaze is suddenly deepening; changing, trying to pull her in, ensnare her. It trails down over her body and finally back up to her eyes. "What are you looking at?" Her voice is suddenly huskier and she has never, ever, felt so beautiful or so wild.

He's looking at everything. Every curve. Every inch that he can take in from her half off bodice to the way her skin has flushed to a deep red under his attentions. The bottom of her uniform is still askance, probably still damp... "Your tiara's crooked."

She expects something else. Something sensual, something sexy..."Are you kid-" Her sarcasm shifts into a rather undignified yelp of surprise.

Kal grins. Suddenly, she's under him, and he feels every inch. This feeling is addicting, intoxicating…He can get used to this and he knows it.

"You have no idea how you turn me on Diana. How much I love you," He whispers against her waiting lips. "And you couldn't turn any of it off, if you tried."


	2. Chapter 2

"So you've never—"

"We've really already established this Kal. There's no need to keep dragging a dead cow to the slaughter."

Clark winced. She'd mixed up a few different sayings in there, but one glance at her face said that now was hardly the time for corrections. But she had made her point.

"That...was an interesting picture. Yeah…right well, what I was going to continue on with—"

"Sweet Hera, didn't—," Whatever words had come to her lips were promptly and rather effectively stopped when Clark pressed a firm kiss to her lips. Firm but surprisingly pliant. _Aphrodite, is this what I've been missing all along? _Diana's thoughts melted away like an ice cube in the Sahara. Was it just the kiss making her heart race, or was it the fact that he'd pressed it on her right there in the middle of the Monitor Room? Instantly memories started playing back like someone had shifted a projector from pause to play. His hands, his lips, his body.

"Diana?" His voice was soft, gentle, easing her back into reality. When had he stopped kissing her? Suddenly, Diana snapped to attention, her eyes narrowing as that nasty shade of smug started to surface. It was one thing for him to have that kind of effect on her; it was another thing entirely for him to _know_ that he had that kind of effect on him. A lesser man probably would have used it to his advantage every second of every day, used it like a leash and paraded her around like the defeated woman she was. Clark, bless him, seemed to only use it when he wanted her quiet. Thankfully. Of course that only made her love him more. The fact that he _could_ wield his power over her but _chose_ not to? Could there really be a trait any sexier? Well…his eyes were definitely a close second, followed maybe by his lips—

A chuckle. "_Diana_."

Heat flared covering every surface of skin from the bottom of her sternum up. _Shit_.

"Did you just swear?"

"Shit," Was the only appropriate response she could come up with.

"Yes, you said that. Now I really want to know what you were thinking, Princess." Diana narrowed her eyes and Clark knew not to push too far. Heaven forbid she actually admit to not only participating in carnal relationships with a man, but fantasize about them as well. This was new to her and Clark understood she'd need a bit of time to get used to it all. That wasn't to say he wouldn't have a bit of fun along the way. Because if he had his way, by this time next month she'd not only admit to her fantasies, she'd tell him about them. That was, of course assuming that they could get through an entire conversation which was proving more and more difficult, lately. Not that he was complaining. "Alright, alright, don't want to tell me? Fine. We'll just go back to the topic we were discussing earlier."

Her huff only made him laugh. "Will you let me finish? What I wanted to ask you, before was—," Clark paused, realizing that he already knew the answer to his question. Yes, Diana had been on dates before. Steve. The thought of the man had his hackles rising before Clark could talk himself into doing anything else. How could it not? He knew that Trevor had taken her out, showed her Washington, courted her, sent her flowers, kissed her—Anger had him gripping the side of the chair so hard it creaked in protest.

"Clark?" This time it was her voice pulling him back to reality, but all he could hear in it was amusement. Clearing his throat, he tried to shake away the jealousy, and maybe the uncertainty. He was nothing like Trevor. Not in coloring, not in attitude, not in actual social standing. Sure, in the uniform he was Superman, and his genetics were pure Kryptonian, but somewhere in between all of that, he was just a simple boy from Kansas. Powers aside, Clark knew he'd be a farmer; he'd been raised to be nothing else, though what he was born to be…that was a different question all together. What were they doing? Jesus Christ, she was a princess and—"Kal," This time it took the touch of her hand against his face to bring him back. "Where did you go? You were just a million miles away right now."

Clark sighed, but turned his head into the palm of her hand, a hand that was quickly, though dare he say reluctantly, removed. "No one is around." There wasn't another heartbeat within a hundred feet of them and a glance at the internal monitoring system confirmed it. Diana let out a soft sigh. Was that of relief? Suddenly Clark felt exhausted. He'd had enough of navigating romantic quicksand with Lois. It hadn't taken long to realize that it was Superman that she was interested in. She held absolutely no interest in a farm boy from Kansas, and probably would find even less in common with an alien from Krypton. So where did that leave him and Diana? Did he really want to know? They'd been friends for years but for one reason or another had never been given the chance to fully explore the depth of their feelings for one another. Was that all this was? Scratching an itch that they couldn't reach? Clark was known to be a glutton for punishment but he wasn't truly a masochist. Not really with matters of the heart. It wasn't worth it. A moment of pleasure wasn't worth a lifetime of heartache. It was a lesson that he'd learned with Lois and vowed not to forget.

"What are we doing Diana? Really?"

Blessed Athena, Clark wasn't just miles away, he was light years beyond her and for a second Diana flailed internally, trying desperately to catch up. What had sent him to this? They were fine a second ago. What had changed—Oh. Only after a full replay of the last five minutes was Diana able to come up with something that might have triggered his behavior. Like the detective she was, carefully, she followed the clues and armed with the knowledge she held of Kal, she finally speed to his side. He always was faster than she was.

"We _were _talking," She tried for humor but was rewarded with a pair of near empty blue eyes. No not empty; _lonely._ This was the part of him that she knew existed and attempted to get to know better, but that he'd always seemed to keep to himself. Only a shadow here and there let her know that it even existed, but she'd always known it was in there. If only because that side was mirrored within herself as well. Ducking her head, Diana knew this was where she made her choice final. He was giving her an out, bless him, and in the same breath he was calling her out.

The life of a 'superhero', as they were called, because really, no one referred to themselves as a 'superhero' was chock full of gray areas. The whole damn thing was one giant ever morphing, slippery, obnoxious gray area. Every decision, every step, every breath was gray. Of course Kal wouldn't want that gray slipping into his personal life. Diana_ knew_, knew to the depths of her bones that if she looked at her best friend and told him straight to her face that she didn't know what this was, that he'd smile, nod and take that. He'd probably still let her into his arms, into his bed, into his heart maybe hoping that she would come around. Or maybe the loneliness would slip back into his eyes. Either option as detestable as the other and just thinking of it made her feel like a coward. But Diana couldn't do that to him, wouldn't, because it was—what was the right term? _Bullshit._ Not only that but it was cowardly. If she'd fallen into his arms, wordless and embarked in what would have been a torrid affair, that would have been one thing. No, instead, she'd fallen into his arms, had sex with him and then looked right into his eyes and said she loved him. No, she'd said she wanted every bit of him, and _then_ she said she'd love him. Every bit. Every single bit; even the broken parts. And she'd meant it.

Smart man. He was calling her out on her bullshit, front and center. Just as Lois would only love him in the suit, would she only love him in the dark? Hardly. As if Diana would ever let herself be put into the class with that…_woman._ Diana had known in her heart of hearts that she'd loved Kal for years. She would not shirk from this now. Shaking her head, Diana reached her hand back out and pressed it back to his cheek. It took a bit of effort, but she ensured her eyes remained on him the entire time, not once glancing at the monitor screens to her left.

"I meant it, Kal-El. Every word of it." Clark's heart started to beat again, beneath the suit and pumping Kryptonian blood through his veins. Closing his eyes he leaned back into her firm touch, feeling her thumb run along his cheek; _feeling _her as she continued.

"Every bit. I want every bit of you, Clark. I love you. I've always loved you, and if possible, I love you a little more than ever now." Diana smirked; not every man could stand before an Amazon and call her on her bullshit. Yes, this man was her equal. "That does not mean I'm going to announce what we're doing to the world. I am not ashamed of it, but it's hardly their business."

"Alright. Alright."

The air between them shifted, lightened. Diana finally allowed herself a glance at the monitor. Ah, the next shift was coming: Wally and Dinah. Clark had to have heard their heartbeats by now. Fine. He didn't want to hide this, she understood, but she was hardly going to start sharing everything. Obnoxious man. Unexpectedly, Clark pulled back and smiled sweetly. "What I wanted to ask was will you go to dinner with me, tonight? A date?"

"Of course. Was that really what you were going to ask?" Diana questioned flatly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Eventually." Clark laughed as she rolled her eyes and stood, mumbling something under her breath.

The doors hissed open.

"What was that?" He asked with a bright smile, knowing good and well what she'd just called him.

"I only muttered 'what time', love," The move caught Clark off guard and for a moment he only watched her, open mouthed. Wally and Dinah clearly hadn't missed the term of endearment punctuating her clarification. The two stopped short, confusion written over both of their faces. Oh man. Oh, _man_, he loved her. Princess or not, now that he had her, really had her, there was no way he was going to let her go.

"Seven. That's in an hour, is that enough time?"

"Plenty. Coming?" Smiling Diana glanced at Wally, cutting off whatever he was about to say by turning away. Ducking her head, she waited for him then stated in a small voice that only Kal could hear, "This does not mean I'm going to announce what we're doing to the world. I am not ashamed of it, but it's hardly their business."

"Of course, _love_." Diana laughed and shook her head at him. She didn't even move away as his hand snaked around her waist. Obnoxiously clever man. But still, he was hers, all hers.

Unfortunately as they walked away, Clark realized his timing may have been a bit off. He probably should have waited until the door had completely closed before pulling her closer. Especially since everyone knew Wally was good for watching women leave the room. With a small sigh, Clark pressed a kiss to Diana's temple and hoped she wouldn't be _too_ upset when every current, previous and potential member of the Justice League would be aware within the day that—Clark turned his head slightly, hearing attuned to where they'd just came from.

"_HOLY SHIT. DID YOU JUST—" _Make that within the hour.

"Kal? What is it?"

"Hm? Nothing. You're gorgeous, you know that? I hope you're ready for the night of your life. What do you feel like?"

Diana merely narrowed her eyes in response.

"You do know you're gorgeous even when you're glaring at me, right?"

A slim eyebrow perked.

"Nothing, huh? Well, either way, I love you too. Seriously."

Her lips twitched.

"I mean it, though. This will easily be the best night ever."

"Oh? So sure of ourselves are we?"

"Yes, and want to know why?"

"Do indulge me," Diana folded her arms as they stopped in front of her quarters.

Clark leaned in, smiling all the while and pressed his lips lightly against the skin just below her ear. "Because I know what you like, I know what makes you smile and know what turns you on. And tonight, I'm going to do it all." His hands moved forward, slipping from her waist to her hips. "And if we're being honest, by the end of it all, you'll be screaming my name, _again._" With that, he dropped a light kiss over her lips and Diana almost forgot to breathe. _Again._

When her eyes fluttered open, Diana sighed and watched the back of that—correction_—her_ obnoxious man walk away. She smiled.

* * *

AN: And look here, a second chapter. Didn't see that one coming. Thoughts? Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter, I really appreciate them.


End file.
